Mystères et Bulles Baveuses
by kisilin
Summary: Quand on a 17 ans, une famille loufoque, des problèmes de coeurs, que certains élèves de votre école disparaissent et qu'il vous faut faire des choix difficiles, ce n'est pas étonnant de trouver sa dernière année à Poudlard un peu trop  mouvementée.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour!L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Petite note pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Lysander Scamander est le fils de Luna. Merci a Marysouris et or de loup pour la correction. Ceci est un court prologue vous aurez la suite aujourd'hui ou demain. Bonne Lecture!

**Des ombres dans la nuit**

Le sommeil la fuyait de nouveau. Le sentiment bizarre que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver la harcelait depuis une semaine. C'était une impression vague qu'elle ressentait dans le creux de son estomac. Une nervosité incertaine montait en elle alors que sa gorge se serrait. Elle avait besoin d'air frais.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit. Ses parents dormaient. Sortir lui paraissait un peu dangereux, mais le besoin de respirer était trop important pour l'ignorer.

Elle marcha le long du couloir et sortit sans bruit. Puis prit de grandes respirations. L'air passa plus librement dans ses poumons. Son drôle de pressentiment, lui, n'avait pas disparu.

Le danger approchait, elle le sentait. Une bonne dose d'adrénaline courut dans ses veines. Ses jambes commencèrent à avancer.

Elle entendit des bruits, des échos de voix lui parvinrent. C'était eux le danger, lui soufflait son instinct.

Elle se mit à courir sans se retourner. Il ne fallait pas se faire rattraper ! Courir, le plus vite possible. Ses jambes brûlaient. Elle sentait son cœur battre, il lui faisait mal. Sa respiration était laborieuse et elle transpirait énormément. Elle avait conscience que son corps lui faisait mal, cependant la peur était plus forte. Il lui fallait s'enfuir !

Elle sentait leur présence. Ils devaient être derrière elle, mais ce n'était pas certain. L'envie de jeter un regard derrière elle la prit, seulement un... Non, il ne le fallait pas. Combien étaient-ils ? Elle ne le savait pas. Trop pour elle.

C'était la nuit, mais elle voyait. Eux aussi pourraient la voir. Au moins, elle connaissait le chemin. Bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, elle faisait confiance à ses pieds. Elle le devait. N'avait-elle pas passé son enfance dans ces bois ? Son corps se souviendrait. Il le devait.

Elle entendait leurs voix. Elle avait encore de l'avance. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à courir comme cela. Son corps commençait à la trahir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle un moment.

Elle ne tarda pas à reprendre sa course, mais un plan s'était formé dans son esprit. De l'autre côté de la rivière se trouvait la propriété d'un vieil homme quelque peu paranoïaque. Il avait placé sur son domaine plusieurs protections et pièges magiques. Elle les connaissait bien et pourrait facilement les éviter. Cela lui offrirait la protection nécessaire. Elle pressentait qu'au lever du jour le danger serait écarté et il ne reviendrait plus. Elle n'avait qu'à rester hors de portée de ses poursuivants jusqu'à ce que la nuit prenne fin.

Traverser la rivière était un obstacle de taille. Normalement, on la traversait par un petit pont se situant un kilomètre en aval. Toutefois, un problème ce présentait, elle se situait beaucoup trop loin. Elle allait devoir la traverser à pied.

Elle courut jusqu'à la rive du cours d'eau. Le débit de la rivière était rapide. Elle avança un pied hésitant. Puis, retrouvant un peu de courage, elle commença à marcher doucement.

Seulement, c'était trop tard. Deux des hommes qui la suivaient l'avaient aperçue et l'un d'eux s'était écrié:

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Son corps ne pouvant plus bouger, c'est son esprit qui se mit à tourbillonner. Ils l'avaient attrapée. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir poursuivie ? Quelqu'un allait-il la sauver ? Reverrait-elle ses parents ? Allait-elle mourir ?


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA: Bonjour! Ce chapitre a été modifier. De plus, il contient ce qui était auparavant les chapitres 2 et 3. **

Lysander Scamander, un sorcier de dix-sept ans, marchait sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de son frère jumeau Lorcan. Il regarda avec un certain amusement les sorciers à l'allure pressée qui se bousculait pour entrer dans les boutiques. C'était la dernière journée de vacances avant la rentrée pour des centaines de sorciers de la célèbre école qu'était Poudlard et il semblait bien que beaucoup n'eût pas encore effectué les achats scolaire. Ce n'était pas le cas des frères Scamander, et Lysander en fut content. Malheureusement, il devait tout de même affronter la foule pour rencontrer ses amis. Lorcan, lui, l'accompagnait pour de mystérieuses raisons.

Lysander jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui et s'aperçut que son frère n'était plus à ses côtés. Il regarda derrière lui et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un marchand ambulant. Son frère ne se trouvait pas avec celui-ci, cependant pas très loin devant on pouvait remarquer les cheveux blonds qui appartenaient certainement à son jumeau.

Le jeune sorcier se dirigea donc dans cette direction, légèrement inquiet. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lorcan.

« Lorcan ! Peux-tu te relever ? On bloque la rue et je dois être au café des Quatre Mages dans cinq minutes », demanda-t-il voyant que son frère n'avait rien et ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là. En fait, il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir le savoir...

Le jeune homme resta accroupi. Lysander perdit patience, s'empara son bras et commença à avancer. Malgré les protestations de son jumeau.

« Pas besoin de me bousculer ! Tu m'empêches de trouver des Calembolios Dugiboy pour maman ! » réagit Lorcan.

Ah ! La recherche de créatures magiques ! Cela représentait une grande passion familiale. Ses parents en avaient même fait leur métier. En effet, c'étaient de célèbres naturalistes qui voyageaient autour du monde afin d'étudier la faune. Ils étaient très doués en plus ! Ils avaient prouvé l'existence de plusieurs créatures considérées mystiques comme les larves d'Aquavirius et les Nargoles.

Lorcan soupira légèrement. Puis, il prit une expression modérément autoritaire.

« Tu devrais continuer de les chercher dans un endroit moins fréquenté. Moi, je dois vraiment y aller. Ne m'attends pas pour renter ! À plus tard ! » lança le jeune sorcier, pressé.

Sans attendre la réponse de son jumeau, Lysander commença à marcher rapidement en évitant le plus possible de bousculer des sorciers. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords à abandonner son frère à sa recherche. Il ne faisait que le gêner de toute façon !

De plus, comme il l'avait fait remarquer, il devait rejoindre des amis, Terry et Eleanor. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au café des Quatre Mages et celui-ci se situait à l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Chaque année, lui et ses camarades passaient la dernière journée avant la rentrée ensemble. Ils commençaient toujours par se retrouver dans ce bistrot. C'était devenu une tradition importante aux yeux de Lysander et cette année il la trouvait particulièrement essentielle puisqu'ils entamaient leur dernière année.

« C'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'on honore cette tradition », réfléchit le jeune homme avec une pointe de tristesse.

Il chassa cette pensée et songea plutôt au plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir ses amis.

Il arriva enfin à la porte du café, entra et choisit une table. Il semblait le premier arrivé. Il jeta un regard aux alentours. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Le bistrot renfermait les mêmes murs colorés, les tables en bois étaient restées aux mêmes endroits et le comptoir présentait encore toutes sortes de pâtisseries très appétissantes. Il résista courageusement à la tentation et attendit que ses deux amis franchissent la porte avant de commander. De toute manière, ils allaient bientôt être là.

Il était près de midi et c'était à cette heure-là qu'ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre. Eleanor entrerait sûrement dans le café la première. Elle n'arrivait jamais en retard. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de Terry. La ponctualité ne représentait que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Il préférait largement prendre son temps et il s'attardait trop souvent pour discuter à l'une de ses nombreuses connaissances, ce qui le mettait systématiquement en retard.

Lysander aperçut enfin Eleanor qui s'approchait à grands pas avec un visage rouge de colère.

« Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur ! », s'exclama ironiquement le jeune homme en guise de salutations.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux.

« Toi n'en rajoute pas ! Je reviens de chez Fleury et Bott. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'on n'aurait même pas pu y faire entrer un Fléreur. J'ai quasiment dû me battre pour arriver à acheter mon exemplaire du livre des Sorts et Enchantements ! »

Lysander ne répliqua pas. La mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille ne le touchait pas et la meilleure tactique pour ne pas essuyer toute sa colère restait encore de se taire. Mieux vaut fermer la bouche que provoquer la tempête Eleanor!

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration, ses traits se détendirent et elle finit par arborer un léger sourire. Puis, elle prit place à la table, sa frustration oubliée.

Cela constituait un des traits de la personnalité d'Eleanor que Lysander appréciait particulièrement, elle ne restait jamais longtemps de mauvaise humeur !

« Tu es venu seul, Zan ? »

Le jeune homme effectua une grimace à la mention de ce surnom.

« Non, mon frère est avec moi », répondit-il.

Il retrouva le sourire à l'expression quelque peu inquiète de son amie.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Lorcan ne nous rejoindra pas. Il a d'autres choses à faire, ajouta le jeune homme.

— Je ne suis pas inquiète, voyons. La présence de ton frère ne me gênerait pas du tout,

— Non, même si tu préférerais que personne ne te voie avec lui, prononça Lysander avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

— Je ne suis pas si superficielle ! » s'indigna la sorcière.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Eleanor se préoccupait beaucoup des apparences et son frère ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'elle attendait de ses relations. Il est vrai que son jumeau possédait une personnalité et une allure étrange et qu'il n'était pas populaire. Par contre, Lysander adorait Lorcan et il savait que si la jeune sorcière prenait le temps de connaître son jumeau, elle finirait par l'apprécier aussi. Elle jugeait parfois les gens rapidement, mais elle demeurait capable de passer outre ses préjugés... au bout d'un long moment, mais elle l'effectuait. Cela ne constituait qu'une question de temps. Il finirait bien par convaincre la jeune fille de laisser une chance à son frère.

Lysander préféra laisser tomber le sujet. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait y arriver.

« As-tu passé de belles vacances ? », demanda poliment le sorcier.

C'était une conversation peu passionnante aux yeux du jeune sorcier, mais il demeurait heureux de savoir que son amie avait eu un bel été.

Eleanor poursuivit la conservation par des nouvelles qu'elle avait lues dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Savais-tu que Victoria Savage avait disparu ? La police magique pense que c'est une fugue, dit-elle.

« Victoria Savage... Ce n'est pas la petite de troisième année si douée au Quiddich ? », demanda le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais elle m'avait semblé si sage, ajouta-t-elle. Pas du genre à désobéir à ses parents et à s'enfuir. »

Lysander s'apprêtait à répondre quand Terry arriva avec un grand sourire. Il le salua chaleureusement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir tout en lui disant :

« Te voilà enfin arrivé ! On va pouvoir commander. »

Terry était restée debout et semblait un peu hésitante.

« En fait, je pensais que comme j'allais vous rejoindre ici, vous pourriez me tenir compagnie pendant que je ferais mes achats pour l'école… » marmonna le jeune homme.

La réaction d'Eleanor ne se fit pas attendre.

« Pas question ! » cria-t-elle.

Terry lui fit un sourire charmeur, mais comme cela ne sembla pas fonctionner, il passa à la tactique de la supplication plaintive.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

Lysander se leva.

« Stop ! On va y aller. Mes oreilles ne peuvent pas en supporter plus. »

Il prit la jeune fille boudeuse par le bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Adieu délicieuses pâtisseries !

Il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer son après-midi tranquillement au café, mais aider son ami lui semblait important. S'il le laissait acheter toutes ses affaires tout seul, il lui en manquerait sûrement la moitié. Ils pourraient toujours profiter de leur journée plus tard.

Prenant les choses en main, il demanda à Terry ce qu'il lui manquait.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Il te manque vraiment tout. On n'a qu'à se séparer pour y arriver plus rapidement », proposa Lysander, après que son ami lui ait dit ce qu'il lui fallait.

Terry ne protesta pas.

« Pas question que je retourne chez Fleury et Bott ! se braqua immédiatement Eleanor.

— Je vais y aller moi. Tu n'as qu'à aller chez l'apothicaire et Terry va se rendre chez madame Guipure. »

L'affaire réglée et Eleanor convaincue, chacun partit de son côté. Lysander tourna à droite, les autres allèrent à gauche.

Il espérait qu'Eleanor avait exagéré sur la foule qu'il y avait à la librairie. Il demeurait plutôt patient, mais trop de monde le rendait un peu claustrophobe. Il commença à regretter d'avoir proposé son aide à Terry quand il fut arrivé à destination.

Non, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas dramatisé. Une assemblée colossale était attroupée dans la boutique. Lysander dut prendre de grandes respirations pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans les rayons. Il sortit la liste des livres requis pour la septième année. Il la parcourut et prit la direction de la section des potions. Il dut accomplir des exercices de contorsion pour y arriver. Le manuel se trouva en sa possession. Aux suivants !

Il allait trouver le bouquin des Sorts et Enchantements quand la boutique devint silencieuse. Le clan Potter se retrouvait là !

Plus de vingt ans après la mort de Voldemort, la présence de Harry Potter dans une pièce causait encore l'émerveillement des sorciers. En ce moment même, beaucoup se pressaient pour lui serrer la main d'autant plus que les rumeurs disaient que le héros se lançait en politique.

La famille Weasley les accompagnait. Ils étaient aussi très célèbres pour avoir eu une très grande importance dans la guerre contre Voldemort. De plus, leur magasin de farces et attrapes les rendait très populaires.

Lysander la chercha des yeux. Si son père était là... Peut-être qu'elle y serait aussi. La voir embellissait sa journée .

Il repéra une tête rousse. Il contourna la sorcière au large chapeau qui l'empêchait de bien déterminer si c'était elle. Puis, un mouvement de la foule lui permit d'enfin l'apercevoir. Il l'admira un instant. Il adorait son sourire malicieux, vénérait sa longue chevelure, idolâtrait ses grands yeux marron et affectionnait ses jolies fesses rondes...

Il était amoureux de Rose Weasley depuis un bon moment. Il ne savait pas à quelle époque précisément c'était arrivé. Il l'avait toujours appréciée bien sûr, c'était une fille gentille et amusante. Puis un jour, il avait remarqué combien il aimait la voir sourire. Il avait aussi constaté qu'il passait beaucoup — trop — de temps à la regarder.

Il déplaça son regard et croisa des yeux amusés. Il se sentit un moment gêné.

Albus Potter, celui qui l'avait surpris en flagrant délit, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Lysander ne se laissa pas paniquer. Après tout, Al était un quelqu'un de compréhensif et plutôt cool. Il ne ferait rien de trop extrême, non ? Au moins, il n'était pas du genre à recourir à la violence pour si peu. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il regardait seulement sa cousine.

« Salut Scamander ! Comme ça, tu es toujours amoureux de Rose ? » lui glissa le jeune Potter à l'oreille, un sourire moqueur collé au visage.

Lysander n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer ce que voulait dire Albus que Terry arrivait.

« Hello Albus, Lysander tu viens ? On a fini. On pourrait retourner au café. Je commence à avoir un petit creux. »

Il profita de l'intervention de son ami pour ne pas avoir à répondre à Potter. Il laissa Terry payer ses livres et se dépêcha de quitter la boutique. C'était légèrement lâche, mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Il n'avait pas à se justifier, cependant il estimait devoir parler à Albus. D'ailleurs, si ses sentiments étaient si évidents il devrait peut-être se déclarer...Peut-être, un jour…

oOo

Lysander, confortablement assis sur la banquette du train qui le menait à Poudlard, regardait par la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et fatigué d'avoir eu la nuit durant des rêves envahis de questionnements. Maintenant qu'il était découvert, il allait devoir faire quelque chose...

Tout d'abord, il allait devoir parler à Albus ou du moins s'excuser d'avoir fui. Ensuite, il lui semblait clair qu'il ne pouvait plus admirer Rose de loin, du moins sans rien faire. Pour y remédier, il pourrait tout simplement avouer ses sentiments à la jeune sorcière... C'était la solution la plus simple et surtout la plus courageuse. Malheureusement, cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'il se doutait bien que la fille de ses rêves ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant elle, il devenait un vrai imbécile Il se mettait à produire un flot de paroles plus ou moins incompréhensibles et même parfois il se mettait à bégayer. Rose semblait s'ennuyer profondément à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler. Bien sûr, elle était assez polie pour ne pas lui en faire la remarque, mais il remarquait clairement les signes d'ennui qu'elle lui détournait la tête, regardait ailleurs et il l'avait même une fois vu bailler discrètement. Bref, il était loin de paraître charmant, amusant, intelligent, spirituel, etc. Pire encore, elle ne le voyait absolument pas comme un petit ami potentiel.

Il pourrait toujours se faire une raison et accepter qu'elle ne partage jamais son affection. Il pourrait essayer d'oublier la jeune sorcière et passer à autre chose. C'est certain qu'avec le temps, ses sentiments s'effaceraient doucement. Par contre, il ne voulait pas cesser d'aimer Rose. Il adorait être amoureux de la jeune sorcière. Se réveiller le matin léger et heureux de savoir qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir la voir ou encore mieux, lui parler. Être amoureux de la jeune fille avait donné un sens à sa vie aussi cliché que cette phrase puisse sembler, elle était néanmoins vraie. Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre.

Par contre, il ne pouvait plus continuer à l'admirer de loin. Albus le lui avait fait réaliser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de gagner le cœur de la jeune fille. Chose qui, pour les raisons mentionnées plus haut, ne s'avérerait certainement pas facile. En effet, comment pourrait-il combattre des réactions qu'il ne contrôlait même pas ? Comment plaire à quelqu'un alors que cette personne vous trouve ennuyeux à mourir ?

Il lui fallait de l'aide, mais de qui, il ne le savait pas. Il passa le reste du voyage à réfléchir, en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Il sortit brusquement de sa rêverie lorsque la dame du chariot arriva à la hauteur de leur compartiment. Ses amis en profitèrent pour commander une montagne de bonbon. Il refusa ceux qu'ils lui proposèrent, il n'avait pas très faim.

« Hé bien ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour sortir de ta transe. », dit Terry en souriant.

Son ami semblait ne pas trop lui en vouloir de l'avoir ignoré.

« Tu as été franchement impoli et tu m'as laissé seul avec Eleanor et Daisy. » continua le sorcier d'une voix légèrement accusatrice.

— Je suis tellement désolé , mais Lorcan n'était pas là lui aussi? demanda Lysander.

- Je crois qu'il a préféré fuir devant les regards désapprobateurs d'Eleanor. Je suis parti aux toilettes et quand je suis revenu il n'était plus là. J'aurais fait la même chose, lança Terry en riant.

— Hey!, je n'ai rien fait », protesta faiblement la sorcière.

Lysander lança un regard de reproche vers Eleanor. Elle eut l'air contrit et il la pardonna. Il se sentit tout de même coupable d'avoir laissé son frère seul et se promit de s'excuser. Il passa le reste de voyage à discuter avec ses amis et à jouer à la bataille explosive avec Terry.

Ils étaient assis à la longue table des Poufsouffle et Terry lui racontait ses vacances avec entrain, lorsqu'un de leurs camarades de dortoir à l'air plutôt sérieux avec ses lunettes, Callum Andrews, leur fit signe de se taire.

« La cérémonie de répartition est sur le point de commencer. » fit remarquer ce dernier.

Ils s'excusèrent. Puis, Terry porta son attention sur le bon vieux chapeau qui récitait l'une de ses célèbres chansons sur les quatre maisons.

Lysander, quant à lui, ne fit pas attention aux propos du Choixpeau. Après tout, il ne manquait pas grand-chose, surtout après avoir assisté pendant six ans à la même cérémonie. Son regard se dirigea vers les futurs première année. Ils avaient l'air tous petits et un peu nerveux. Portait-il la même expression lors de sa propre répartition ?

Il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux, mais bientôt certains allaient être répartis dans la même maison que lui et partageraient la même salle commune. Ils feraient partie de la grande famille des Poufsouffle. Il se demandait bien lesquels rejoindraient leur table. Lesquels le feraient à reculons parce que faire partie de cette maison, c'était quasiment honteux...

Il les regarda avancer lentement un pas hésitant à la fois vers le tabouret, mettre le Choixpeau et être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons. Les Poufsouffle finirent la cérémonie avec vingt-quatre nouveaux, dont une petite Weasley.

La directrice, le professeur Chourave, se mit debout et commença à faire des annonces. Elle débuta son discours en rappelant les règlements, notamment celui de la Forêt Interdite.

Lysander lança un regard à son frère assis à la table des Serdaigle. Il était convaincu que ce rappel s'adressait tout particulièrement à son jumeau. En effet, Lorcan avait la mauvaise habitude d'aller dans la forêt faire des recherches...

La directrice poursuivit son discours avec l'habituelle liste d'objets interdits.

« Et je dois malheureusement vous annoncer le départ à la retraite de notre estimé professeur de Soin aux Créatures, Professeur Hagrid. C'est pourquoi le professeur Rufford le remplacera. », continua le professeur Chourave en désignant un homme à sa droite.

Le professeur Rufford fit un petit salut de la main. C'était un homme à la trentaine avancée, costaud et à l'air plutôt sévère. Lysander détestait particulièrement le cours de Soins aux Créatures et il sentait que cette année, cela ne s'améliorerait pas. Le point positif du cours, selon lui, c'était la personnalité d'Hagrid...La mauvaise humeur de Lysander s'effaça cependant rapidement puisque le festin était maintenant arrivé. Rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour vous remonter le moral !

Tous bavardaient joyeusement quand un hibou traversa la grande salle avec de grands battements d'ailes et alla se poser devant la directrice. Elle eut un regard surpris, néanmoins ouvrit rapidement la lettre et commença à la lire. Lysander remarqua que l'expression du professeur Chourave s'assombrissait au fil de sa lecture. Ce n'était pas bon signe ! Elle se leva et annonça la fin de la soirée.

Tous les élèves se rendirent tranquillement dans leur salle commune et des chuchotements inquiets remplirent les corridors.

Lysander, accompagné de Terry et Callum, se rendit dans le hall d'entrée, tourna à droite et prit l'escalier menant à un embranchement. Il y avait d'un côté les cuisines et de l'autre, le couloir conduisant à leur salle commune. Ils prirent cette dernière direction et arrivèrent devant le tableau d'une nature morte, représentant une forêt luxuriante surveillée par la pleine et encadrée par une multitude d'étoiles.

« L'amitié, c'est un seul esprit dans deux corps. » lança Callum en guise de mots de passe.

Ce dernier connaissait bien évidemment le bon mot de passe puisqu'il était Préfet et donc le tableau pivota. La pièce était bondée, des élèves étaient installés sur tous les fauteuils et les chaises disponibles. Ils décidèrent donc d'emprunter un court tunnel se dirigeant vers la porte ronde de leur dortoir.

« Vous croyez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? demanda Terry en s'assoyant sur son lit.

— Sûrement ! Le professeur Chourave faisait une tête d'enterrement, répondit Callum en s'assoyant à son tour.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux, continua Terry avec une expression sérieusement inquiète.

— Je ne crois pas que nous soyons en danger. Elle nous aurait ordonné de retourner dans notre dortoir au lieu de simplement le demander, déclara Lysander les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion.

— C'est vrai ! En plus, la directrice n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Elle semblait plutôt triste. » approuva Terry.

Ils réfléchissaient tous les trois sur ce qui aurait pu attrister Mme Chourave lorsque Owen, un autre Poufsouffle de la même année, vint les prévenir à bout de souffle.

« Le professeur Macmillan veut parler à tous les élèves dans la salle commune. »

Ils descendirent et virent que tous les élèves étaient rassemblés. Leur responsable de maison, le professeur Macmillan, se tenait debout près de la cheminée et se préparait à parler :

« Je... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Certains doivent le savoir : Victoria Sauvage, une jeune fille de notre maison, était portée disparue. C... Ce soir, son corps a été retrouvé... Selon les Médicomages, elle... elle n'aurait pas souffert. Les causes du dé... décès n'ont pas encore été trouvées, mais une enquête sera faite. Les autres professeurs et moi sommes disponibles en tout temps, si vous voulez en parler. »

Un grand silence était tombé dans la pièce. Quelques pleurs se firent entendre. Le professeur Macmillan fit servir du thé et essaya d'avoir quelques paroles consolantes, sans grand succès.

« La mort de quelqu'un de si jeune c'était terrible. » songea Lysander.

Victoria Sauvage, c'était l'une des leurs. C'était une jeune fille douée. Elle aurait pu avoir un avenir brillant... Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle était en bonne santé, non ? Avait-elle vraiment fait une fugue ? Et si Eleanor avait raison et que la réponse était non, pourquoi était-elle hors de chez elle ?

Un million d'autres questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse ne lui venait. Lysander se sentait tout petit. Il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation. Terry et lui essayèrent de consoler quelque quatrième année qui avait connu la jeune fille et semblaient particulièrement tristes. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il lui fallait être utile.

...

Deux hommes buvaient tranquillement une Bièraubeurre au fond du pub Les Trois Balais. L'un était grand et large d'épaules et l'autre plus petit, mais tout aussi costaud. Ils semblaient nerveux et avaient manifestement des difficultés à rester en place. Ils jetaient fréquemment des coups d'œil vers la porte. Ils attendaient visiblement quelqu'un. Un troisième homme à l'abondante chevelure rousse arriva. C'était visiblement la personne qu'ils attendaient, car ce dernier se dirigea directement à leur table.

« Vous avez échoué. » reprocha le dernier homme à s'être assis à leur table.

Les deux autres hommes évitèrent son regard.

« Je veux des explications, poursuivit le troisième homme, excédé.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! jura le plus grand des trois hommes.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est de la mienne ? » rétorqua le plus petit.

Le troisième homme, leur chef, les fit taire d'un regard. Il paraissait complètement hors de lui.

« Je ne veux pas savoir à qui est la faute, bande de trolls ! Je veux savoir pourquoi la source est morte ? » exigea le chef.

Le plus grand prit une profonde respiration et commença à parler d'une voix hésitante :

« La source a essayé de fuir. On a fini par la rattraper et on l'a pétrifiée. Elle est tombée et… »

Il jeta un regard au plus petit homme.

« On l'a ramassée sans rien remarquer d'étrange. On a commencé la cérémonie de purification de la magie. Puis, j'ai commencé à lancer le sortilège. La source s'est mise à trembler et à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle a fini par s'effondrer. »

Le chef mesura les explications de l'autre.

« Imbécile, vous avez oublié d'annuler votre sortilège de pétrification avant la cérémonie de purification, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux autres hommes baissèrent leur tête dans un signe de confirmation.

« La source ne doit être sous l'influence d'aucun sortilège ou maléfice, sinon la cérémonie ne fonctionnera pas. Et cette cérémonie est la clé de la réussite. » continua le chef avec une grande colère à peine contenue.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Je vais vous envoyer d'autres sources. Celles-ci devront rester vivantes. Je ne tolérai pas d'erreur cette fois. » dit le Chef.

Il se leva rageusement sans un salut aux deux hommes. Il sortit et transplana. Les hommes qui restèrent finirent leur Bièraubeurre avec un certain soulagement. Ils avaient échappé au pire. Leur chef avait été indulgent ! Ils ne s'attardèrent cependant pas aux Trois Balais et s'en allèrent à leur tour.

Merci à Or de Loup pour la correction! Bonne Lecture! Ps: Lorcan et Lysander sont les fils de Luna...


End file.
